Madison McCarthy
Madison McCarthy is a recurring character on the sixth season of Glee. She first appears in the second episode Homecoming, as the twin sister of Mason McCarthy. She is portrayed by actress and singer, Laura Dreyfuss. Biography S6= Homecoming Madison is first seen after the Problem performance, together with her twin brother Mason asking if they could audition together for the Glee Club. She is later seen in the Choir Room with Mason after Santana, Quinn and Brittany brought them to join the club. She acts very enthusiastic and admits how "pumped" she was that there is a glee club again, but Rachel insists on them auditioning in order to get in. Madison is last seen performing Home with Mason as their audition song in the auditorium, and then in the hallway with the current New Directions. They walk out into the festivities for Homecoming week now as the new members of New Directions. Jagged Little Tapestry Madison is confused when Rachel and Kurt can't explain clearly what the theme of the week is. She is present when Brittany and Santana sing together Hand in My Pocket/I Feel the Earth Move and is happy when Santana proposes to Brittany and she says yes. When Jane and Mason sing Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow/Head Over Feet, Madison is seen excited. She is concerned when in the middle of the Quinn and Tina duet, So Far Away, Becky runs away. At the end of the episode, Madison is happy because the alumni sing to the new members of the New Directions You Learn/You've Got a Friend. The Hurt Locker, Part One Madison is excited when Rachel announces that she already knows what songs they are going to sing for the Invitationals. When Vocal Adrenaline sing Rock Lobster and Whip It at the event, she and the rest of the New Directions and The Warblers are worried because of their amazing performances. The Hurt Locker, Part Two Madison is seen watching the Dalton Academy Warblers performing My Sharona and You Spin Me Round (Like a Record). When Kitty rejoins the New Directions, Madison asks her why she returned to the glee club, and Kitty says that someone has to stop her from marrying her brother. Rachel says that they will change their song list for Sue's Invitationals, and this causes Madison and the rest of the glee club to be confused, because there is only one day left for their performance, but Kitty convinces them to sing them. When Spencer walks in to the choir room to announce that he will join the New Directions, Madison is seen happy. At the Invitationals, Madison sings back-up vocals for the songs It Must Have Been Love, sung by Kitty and Spencer, and Father Figure, sung by Roderick. After that, Mason, Jane and Madison sing All Out of Love. When Sue announces the winners, Madison, Rachel, Kurt and the rest of the New Directions are very happy and shocked when they come in first place. Near the end of the episode, Rachel, Kurt and Kitty motivate the glee club and it is revealed that Madison and Mason think they can have psychic talks. What the World Needs Now Madison sings back-up vocals for Santana's solo for her abuela, Alfie, along with the New Directions and the Alumni. They later dedicate What the World Needs Now to Brittany and Santana and is present at Will's party at the end. Transitioning Madison is present when Kurt, Sam, and Blaine announce to the glee club that this week theme will be about helping Rachel getting through her childhood house being sold out. They say that there will be a farewell party at Rachel's house to make her feel better. At the party, she dances to All About That Bass, by Roderick and Mercedes, Somebody Loves You, by Kurt and Blaine, and Time After Time by Rachel and Sam. A Wedding Madison is first seen decorating the barn for the wedding, along with everyone else. She is also seen confused by Brittany's demands. She is seen sitting with Mason at the wedding, and performing back-up vocals for Hey Ya! with Jane. Child Star Madison and the New Directions are really surprised by Myron Muskovitz when he sings Lose My Breath for them. When Mason McCarthy tries to invite Jane Hayward out on a date at Breadstix, Madison interrupts them and ruins it all by saying that Mason can't eat there because of a Cheerios diet. This makes Mason upset, secretly. Later, Mason tries to get help from Spencer Porter and Roderick Meeks to distract Madison, so he can go out with Jane. He explains that Madison feels like she has to protect him since they were little kids, because their parents liked more performing than acting like real parents. At the glee club reunion, Rachel Berry announces that they are going to perform at Myron's Bar Mitzvah, and Madison sees this as a huge oportunity to perform big, and tells Mason that, who is paying more attention to Jane. At lunch time, Mason tells Madison that he changed the song plans for the Bar Mitzvah, he is going to sing with Jane and Madison with Roderick. Madison says that she is not okay with the changes, because he already did that in the Jagged Little Tapestry week. Mason keeps insisting and Madison tries to convince him not to do it saying that everyone will be paying more attention to Jane rather than him, because of her legs and hair. Mason later reveals that he not only wants to sing with Jane, he wants to go on a date with her. Madison will not allow it, because she considers it a "huge mistake", but this is not Madison's decision, so Mason calls her a controller. Madison freaks out and starts screaming, and tells him in an angry way to never listen to her again, leaving the cafeteria really frustrated. Janes listens this and tells Mason that she will be singing with Roderick because it relaxes Madison. When Spencer sings Friday I'm In Love at the glee club, Madison gives an angry look to Mason. It's Myron's Bar Mitzvah and Mason sings I Want to Break Free, this makes Madison realize that she has been acting really crazy, so she goes talking with him backstage. Madison explains to him that she was really jealous of Jane because she could not stand the fact that he had a nother girl in his life, but this also makes her feel relieved, because now he is a grown-up man that doesn't need her anymore, and that never really did. Mason says that he will always need her, he just needs space to get to know other people. Madison says she never gives him space because she had the need to look after him and take care of him. They both admith that they make each other a better person and hug. Madison is preoccupied along with the New Directions when Myron gets stucked in his stage pot before their performance, so he freaks out. To keep the people entertained, Jane, Spencer and Roderick sing Uptown Funk and Madison dances at the end of it. Myron gets out of it thanks to Roderick, so they all finally perform Break Free. At the end of the episode, the New Directions sing Cool Kids, featuring some Madison solos. The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester Madison performs with the New Directions Rather Be at the start of the episode, to demonstrate Will Schuester how they have improved. They later welcome the Dalton Academy Warblers when they join the New Directions after their school burned down in flames. When they are rehearsing, the New Directions can't follow the choreography as well as the Warblers do, so a discussion starts when the Head Warbler insults the New Directions. Madison wants to punch one of them but Mason stops her. The New Directions, including Madison, watch worried how Sue and Will perform The Final Countdown. At the end of the episode, The Warblers and the New Directions seem to make peace and sing friendly an original song, Rise. We Built This Glee Club Madison is first seen rehearsing for Sectionals along with the New Directions. Later, when the glee club receives special delivery from an unknown person, she says that they should open the boxes at the count of three. When she finishes counting, Will suspects that the delivery may be a trap by Sue, and he guesses right. The boxes explode and a lot of glitter comes out of it. Madison is confused, and later the choir room piano explodes too, and this makes Madison to ask for help through the window. At Sectionals, Madison is surprised and worried by the great performances that The Falconers and Vocal Adrenaline did. When it's their time to perform, Madison is moved my Rachel's pep talk at the group circle backstage. She later dances to Take Me to Church, sung by Roderick, Jane, and Kitty. Madison later sings Chandelier with Kitty and Jane, and Come Sail Away with the rest of the New Directions. When the judges are about to say who the winner is, Madison is really nervous, but when they discover that the New Directions are the winners, Madison is really shocked, happy, and moved.' At the choir room, Madison is happy too see the Sectionals trophy at the trophy shelf and hears Will's inspirational talk. She is later happy to help to put the trophies that the original New Directions won at their time together, in the same trophy shelf, where they belong too. Dreams Come True The New Directions, including Madison, are very nervous when the judges are about to announce which glee club won Nationals. When they say that the New Directions are the winners, they all scream of happiness and joy. Days later, now that Will Schuester is William McKinley High School's new pricipal, he says to the glee club, now with a lot of new members, that the New Directions are not going to be the only glee club at the school, he will add more to the program. He sings Teach Your Children for the club, and Madison is really moved. Scenes later, Will says that Sam Evans will be the new director of the New Directions, and she is really happy when he starts explaining the first week's lesson: country. At the end of the episode, she sings back-up vocals for I Lived, along with the whole Glee cast. Songs S6= ;Solos (In a Group Number) ;Back-up singing Appearances Trivia *She and Mason are the second set of siblings to join the New Directions, after Puck and Jake. **However they are the first twins to join the New Directions, and Puck and Jake were not at the same time part of the New Directions as Madison and Mason are. *She is the only new member of the New Directions introduced by the time of Homecoming to not have sung at least one solo or duet. *She and Mason both wear a red watch on their right arm. Gallery Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o5 400.gif Tumblr nhwbg5as2p1qfrue3o1 250.gif Tumblr inline nhw641XyWY1r3m3j0.gif Glee-BTS-15.jpg Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo3 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo2 r1 500.gif Tumblr nhywjcZIQC1u3jcpqo1 500.gif mccarthytwins1.gif mccarthytwins2.gif mccarthytwins3.gif mccarthytwins4.gif 6x02newbies masonandmadison.gif TeamCarole McCarthyTwins2.gif TeamCarole McCarthyTwins1.gif Psychic MadisonAndMason2.gif Psychic MadisonAndMason1.gif Psychic_MadisonAndMason3.gif Kitty x Madison 6x05 4.gif Kitty x Madison 6x05 2.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako10 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako9 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako8 400.gif Tumblr nj247mNYxh1u44wako6 400.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 10.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 9.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 8.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 7.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 6.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 4.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 3.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 2.gif McCarthyTwins 6x05 1.gif ND Show Circle THLPT.jpg New Directions Father Figure.jpg madison mccarthy gif.gif HappyCheerfulMadison.gif tumblr_nk1v93Oi5Q1r4ezfzo1_1280.jpg WellWTF MasonAndMadison3.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison2.gif WellWTF MasonAndMadison1.gif Aww McCarthyTwins6x09 1.gif JansonGlances7.gif TwinTime 6x09 4.gif TwinTime 6x09 2.gif TwinTime 6x09 1.gif BeautifulLegs JaneHayward1.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason3.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason2.gif LunchLineChronicles MadisonandMason1.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins4.gif BetterPeople McCarthyTwins2.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins6.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins5.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins4.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins3.gif ControllingMadison McCarthyTwins2.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr nkguchrtk11qaxxelo1 250.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins3.gif BabbleMadison McCarthyTwins1.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 4.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 3.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 2.gif MadisonMcCarthy AboutJane 6x09 1.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison3.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison2.gif 6x09lunchline masonandmadison1.gif madison.png MadisonAndMason timetocutabitch2.gif MadisonAndMason timetocutabitch1.gif tumblr_nkhmqbqfpX1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr nkueqoC4jp1qlpkoio4 250.gif madison.jpg Madison_Season_6_Made_By_GlennnnnB94.jpg Tumblr nl0pvkS3fI1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif GlitterBomb_McCarthyTwins.gif LOL_ohno_mccarthytwins_lookingoutthewindow.gif McCarthy Twins 06x11 3.gif McCarthy Twins 06x11 2.gif Come Sail Away 06x11 5.gif Come Sail Away 06x11_1.gif Come Sail Away 06x11_3.gif Come Sail Away 06x11_4.gif Madison Mason Come Sail Away.jpg MommyMadison2.gif MommyMadison1.gif Rise New Directions.jpg madison.png Screen_Shot_2015-03-03_at_7.35.53_pm.png Quotes Navigational Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Cheerios Category:William McKinley High School Students Category:New Directions Members